Unfamiliar Reflections (abandoned for now)
by Ronniewriting
Summary: Silent shadows bounded across the rooftops. Silhouettes that had never been seen by the dark side of Paris danced across the skyline as if they knew they were a part of the city from the very beginning. In fairness, they did not belong there. This city already had it's pair of costumed heroes, did it need two more?
1. Chapter 1

Silent shadows bounded across the rooftops. Silhouettes that had never been seen by the dark side of Paris danced across the skyline as if they knew they were a part of the city from the very beginning. In fairness, they did not belong there. This city already had it's pair of costumed heroes, did it need two more?

"M'lady, not that I don't _love_ spending a warm night with you with nothing but the stars above us..._But _couldn't we enjoy this, ya know, face to face?" Chat Noir wondered aloud to his Ladybug who was perched in silent watch on a chimney, directly beside him.

"Sorry Chat, no chance for a liaison tonight. We've got to try and track those two… -uh- whatever or _whoever_ they are." Ladybug replied, eyes carefully scanning over the metropolis she had always dutifully defended.

Chat propped himself up on his staff, to his amusement, at a height above Ladybug's, "You think they might be new recruits?"

Ladybug opened up her yoyo, using it as a heat signature reader, an upgrade that came amongst others recently. Master Fu had explained how Miraculouses 'evolve' alongside their user, and with the maturity of age came a number of improvements: new suits, longer time frames for special abilities, and weapon updates.

The only signatures she could find where those of the stray Parisians out, nothing unusual, but if these figures were indeed Miraculous holders, the yoyo would show it.

"They could be, but Master Fu wouldn't enlist anyone new without telling me first" Ladybug muttered, closing her yoyo and spinning it, annoyed.

Chat could sense his Lady's frustration, "Maybe we could team up with them?"

"What if they're working with Hawkmoth? What if they _are_ the new Hawkmoth and Mayura?"

Chat stepped down onto the chimney behind Ladybug, "If that were the case, Lovebug, don't you think that they wouldn't be pussyfooting as much?"

Ladybug stood up and turned to look up at Chat Noir, " touché, kitty. But if they were good, I don't think they'd be making themselves this scarce."

Unbeknownst to Chat Noir and Ladybug, the very two guised suspects they were trying to track were tracking _them_. On the building behind them stood two figures, they looked like shadows, backward reflections of the heroes that everyone knew and loved. A cat and a bug, an unstoppable team.

"So, kitten…" She purred to her accomplice and gestured to the oblivious Ladybug and Chat Noir in front of them , "What do we do about these two on our tail?"

The tall body beside her dropped into a crouch, unlike that of a cat about to pounce, "well, sweet bug, we could always _evaporate_ them…" He held up his claw-like hand, white ring glistening in the moon's light.

"That's an idea." She said, swaying absentmindedly in the non-existent breeze, long earrings swaying with her like winged pendulums. "But I might have a better idea.."

The figure next to her brushed his long, deep purple hair out of his eyes and smiled, wide and toothy before muttering a word and making a fist. She watched him as his hand became dust, his arm, his torso, until he was little more than a distinct presence beside her. She smiled, feeling him ruffle her short, fiery hair. She whipped out her striped paddle ball and after a few practice bounces and reciting her own special words, she aimed the next bounce at the closest civilian she saw; a middle aged, blue haired woman who was watering plants on the roof of her house.

_Sabine_


	2. Update

so, as I've been developing this alternate universe I think I want to create a story in which the two original characters are the main characters of the story and it shows them being the heroes of Paris instead of this plot in which they are set up to be rivals? anti-heroes? I'm not too sure. For now, I'm thinking I'll rename this fic, and use the name "unfamiliar reflections" for the new fic I'm planning and I might come back to this plot later on. Thank you for all the views so far and I hope you all might stick around for the new fic I'm planning. If you like, feel free to suggest story ideas for where this fic could go or even continue it yourself :)

-Happy Reading-

3 Ronnie


End file.
